The Triplets Aunt
by Amethysts27
Summary: A Mother. A child deep in their heart wants a mother to love and care for them. But,not all children are fortunate to have one. Even if that parent isn't always loving or caring, it takes a lot to love them back. Luckily, an unknown aunt comes and shows them the way to get through it all,even if it means that she has to die to give the brothers their happy ending
1. Chapter 1 (08-14 14:44:51)

In 1888, a young gorgeous woman was visiting from Demon World along with her husband to visit her little sister by the name of Cordelia. She was making it a surprise visit because she heard that she had nephews, three to be exact.

She was eager to meet them for the first time,she would have been there when they were born but there were issues around that time in her personal life that she could not escape.

She was excited to see her sister, that she was so busy preparing for her coronation as the new Demon ruler that she neglected her ,Cordelia for 10 years. She couldn't make time to go to her sisters wedding. But ,she will go and apologize to her for everything and she will make up for it as in having a 'Sister Day'.

Back then when Cordelia and her were younger , they made up the day 'Sister Day' this day was only if one of them forgot about the other for something important or when one is sad and lonely and need/want accompanied by someone.

Now,she was in the front gate along with her husband Claude Faustus, linking her arm under his arm.Her husband is a very handsome young man , with short, messy,black hair and beautiful gold eyes. But his facial expression was always monotone and he was more of the silent ,mysterious type.

There love story is quite unique but I will tell you that later on inthe story. But he does love his wife, Genevieve very much but of course doesn't show it in public, he is not very fond of public affection ,he is a demon it doesn't look proper to him.

Both Claude and Genevieve, finally came to the front door ,of course, Claude being the gentleman knocked on the door. They were soon met with an astonished Cordelia along with a confused little boy at her side.


	2. Chapter 2

The video is going to be part of the story~ENJOY~

Before the knocking on the door ~ (SORRY )

While Claude and I were waiting for someone to answer the large doors ,I had to talk to Claude about something that I heard back home. "Claude, I need to tell you something before we go inside." Claude glanced at me letting me know that he is listening on what I had to say to him. "To let you know before hand, if it is true that my sister might flirt with you."Claude took his attention back to the door and it looked like he was deep thought and he finally replied to me."Do you not trust me "? I was shocked when I heard this,but I sighed and looked sadly away from him and onto the ground and said simply "No". Claude saw me look away and did the unexpected , he gingerly crept his big,slim hand and crept it into my own and gently pulled me into a soothing embrace and laid my head on his chest while his fingers combed through my long,black,wavy hair.That was his first time to show me affection outside our home.

When I was in his embrace, I started to cry for no particular reason whatsoever and I felt his hands being removed from my hair and onto my back,rubbing his hands up and down on my back in a comforting manor. We had a moment together for atleast two minutes and he knocked on the door again, waiting for an answer and it finally came.My dear little sister, Cordelia answered the door along side her was a little boy around the age of six to seven years of age with red hair and blond tips and with my sisters beautiful limr green narrowed eyes .They looked at Claude and I as if they saw ghost before them. I greeted my sister and my nephew with smile and I glanced at Claude and surprisingly gave a kind smile to them. "Its been awhile, hasn't it, Imouto"? Cordelia came out of her surprised look and replied "N-N ii-sama"? I gave a nod and hugged, my beloved sister and her crying like she would always do when we were younger and I left her for a long periodof time. I looked down at my nephew, and he gave cordelia and I a shocked look and ran to Cordelia and said "M-mother,what's going on, who are these people, Mother"?

I let go of Cordelia and bend down at the boys height and raised my hand to the top of his hand and said "I am your mother's older sister ,meaning I am your aunt and this is uncle right beside me. "Cordelia, may we come in"? And she immediately responded "Yes". Once, I came in and I saw a black grand piano and immediately went towards it."Remember, when we were younger and we would play around with father's grand piano "? Cordelia walked towards me and sat right next to me on the piano bench ,saying "Yes,I remember every single thing we did as a child. Suddenly, I felt hands on my shoulders and I turned my head slightly to Claude and I knew what he wanted to fo with me,so I turned my head bsck to Cordelia and said "Would you like to hear a what my husband and I composed together"? She got of the bench so Claude can play with me.And we started to play every single note by heart and once we finished our song.My sister asked me"Did , you name it,if so what is it called "? I lookedat my sister and replied "Once upon a December , I named it after the month, you were born. She immediately ran to me and gave me hug and said "Thank you,Genevieve "


	3. Chapter 3

When Claude and I were done with our little duet, I took a quick glance at my sister and saw in her eyes a hint of sadness plus jealously when Claude took my hand and kissed it. "Why is she like this"?"Does Karl not treat her right"?" I must know "!

U-um,Claude, my dear,can my sister and I be left alone,we need to have a serious talk. Of course, being the sweet gentleman and husband he nodded, but before he left, I called out to my nephew, who was near his mother, who he seemed attached to but yet always distant."My dear little nephew"? "Yes,Oba-sama"? "Please take your Oji-san to another part of the house." He nodded and hesitantly took Claude's hand and led him somewhere else.

Cordelia being quite for awhile finally said something to me. "What is it"? I looked at her and saw anger,frustration and worse of all Hatred. I spoke and said "What happened to the "Precious Jewel of the Demon World"? " What happened to the Cordelia that I know and love"? While, I was saying this ,she looked down at the ground, then she finally looked at me with anger and gritted her teeth. What came next was the unexpected for me.

She visously slapped me and started yelling at me and she hit me again. By my complexion,you could tell that I was taken by surprise and in pain. She left a purple bruise and it was 3 inches in width and 2 in length. That's how hard she slapped me. When I looked up at her, I saw her heaving in anger , and she was about to slap me again, so on instinct , I called for my husband , to come and rescue me and aid me because I never was one that fought back, I hated violence ever since I was a child and thus caused my phobia "THENATOPHOBIA".

These are one of the many reasons why my father had me marry Claude , he saw himnfight in battle many times and found it a good idea, of him being a very fine husband protecting a fragile thing as myself towards violence even if it is not toward me , he would see the act if it towards a man, women,child, or even a dog , and I would quiver up in fear and start heaving as if I couldn't breathe.But Claude wad always there for me when in need of comfort.

And so always being the lady in distress, he came to my aid and immediately was in front of me and caught Cordelia's wrist before she could make another strike upon my face. Claude saw me being striked before and after we were married, and it was my father was one who always caused the pain upon my face. Claude never liked me being striked because of my phobia and because he didn't like the most gorgeous face and smile to be tattered.

He would always say that to me because my father would call me ugly and not pretty enough to be in a family portait or even in public in his rages. And I believed it and cried because I always thought that I wasn't as close as being attractive as my sister is as she is always asked for a dance at balls and always surrounded by men,who want her attention.

I was relieved when Claude came because I was in deep shock and couldn't come out of it. I was shaking like a human would in winter. I saw him let go of her wrist and immediately took me in his arms and hugged me very firmly so I wouldn't shake any more ,but being in shock and in distress, I started crying. I looked at my sister , and I saw nothing but more resentment towards Claude's actions. And she walked out of the room, stomping her heels on the ground making sharp 'click' sounds.

I lied my head down on Claude's chest, shivering and shaking at thought that my sister hated me for a some reason. Luckily, I had someone, who doesn't and I am glad to be with him forever. The only thing I feel towards my sister is the feeling of 'Disappointment',she swore , she would never break her promise. She did once , she raised her hand aiming towards my face.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still in my husband's embrace for quite awhile after Cordelia walked out on us.It was quiet until I heard yelling coming from my sister and SLAP in the other room. I lifted my head from Claude's lean but muscular chest in order to hear what was going on. Then , I heard ayato crying out .

I let go of Claude and quickly walked out the door to the sight of ayato on the the floor with a big red and somewhat brown mark on his left cheek and tears running down his face .

Once, I saw that my motherly side kicked in and picked him up and cradled him against my breast and laid his head on my shoulder.

I didn't understand why she would do that to her own child.I would give anything to have what she has right now. CHILDREN.

I was expecting twins around the same time Cordelia was expecting her triplets, but I went to labor way to early.

My personal doctor told me that was highly dangerous even for a demon child,that the majority of their fate is death.The reason why was because both were to small and frail to be out of my womb but I had no choice.

Since after them,I would not be able to have anymore children.

Before I conceived, Claude and I tried multiple times but nothing happened until I was told by my doctor because of the way my uterus is in a dangerous lop-sided position, it causes the fetus to die instantly or were to suffer a miscarriage a week or three later.

Apparently with them , I was lucky to have them alive for awhile, but when the time came for them to come out.They were stillborn when I gave birth to them,I cried over the death of my two little girls. That was the reason why didn't go visit my sister when she gave birth to her sons.

I was in Depression for a long time even Claude could not get me out of that state.Over the death of my children and of the thought that Claude would leave me for another woman to bear him children because that what happened to my mother, my real father abandoned her,because she couldn't have anymore children after me .

But she then later on , she remarried the demon lord and he had a newborn daughter, Cordelia, her mother passed away from a disease called Endzeit after she was born.

But Claude tried to calm me down so many times, but when I did, it was only because I was tired of crying my eyes out and then would pass out a minute later on his chest. Asleep.

When, I got up from the ground with ayato in my embrace. I walked back into the living quarters where Claude was and sat next to him.

I put full attention on ayato who was still sobbing into my shoulder, luckily his legs were small enough for me to wrap around my waist . I gently lifted his head up and wiped his tears away. He laid his head back down so I sung him a lullaby even though it was meant for a girl but, it worked .

He fell asleep after ,I sung it to him, so to keep him warm and co,I wrapped my cape around his small body and left him on my torso and I played with his bright red, silky hair.

But later on, I have to see on how she treats her other two boys, because just looking at ayato, he is living a life that no child should endure. DESPAIR. Of not having a unconditional love of a parent.

No child should feel like how I did,when I was young.

ABANDONED


	5. Chapter 5

Ayato was still fast asleep on my shoulder,since he didn't want to let go of me the rest of the day. So,I just carried him for out afternoon walks.

I didn't mind at all,I always loved children even though I had one taken from me after childbirth by his father along with my twin but by death.

I actually did have a child before the twins ,but not with Claude,at the time ,my husband and I just met him. What happened was,Karlheinz, thats what happened. I have known since he became king.

I heard from servants that he had taken a liking towards me since we first met,but I took no heed to it since he was already engaged with sister atthe time.

He knew that I was getting along with Claude all to well,so he decided for my relationship with him to crumble. The night when Claude and I announced our engagement, he forced me and thus I conceived a child a week later.

During those months of my pregnancy, Karl was already married to three women, his second wife was also pregnant at the time.

It turns out that she and I gave birth around the same time, but she lost her child do to a stillbirth.

I gave birth to healthy boy with my black hair and red eyes but he did have his facial structure and narrowed shaped eyes.But,he came to my chambers and grabbed my son away from me and told me that he knew his child would not survive, so he used me as a tool to give him a child that can replace the other.

And he walked away with my boy,Reiji.


	6. Chapter 6

It was already dusk and I still had ayato cradled into my bosom. He is so small and so light. It was already for our slumber at night or morning if you were human.

Claude and I already have a room in the manor,so I went and brought ayato to his room. It wasn't hard to find at all. His and I guess his other brothers scents that lingered on the door.

When I opened the door, I immediately went to go and tuck him in under the covers,but he wouldn'tlet go of me. I sighed. Boys are really stubborn, but a little small and groggy voice called out to me.

" Aunt Genevieve"? asked ayato, who was still half awake.

"Yes",I replied in a very calming whisper.

"What are you doing"?

"I am putting you to bed because you have been sleeping all day since the incident with your mother."

"Does it still hurt where she hit you at"?

"Just a little bit, but can I still stay with you and Oji-san along with my other brothers"?

But,why"?

"She mistreats us especially Laito,I don't know what she is doing, but he always comes back to the room we share with tears in his eyes." And it is always when everyone else is asleep."

"Then,how did you know about it"?

Because I woke up to him sniffing and he had mother's scent all over him".

She wouldn'thave done that to him, could she?

"Already then,I am going to check to see if Claude is alright with t the idea and if it is alright with him, I come fetch you and your brothers.

After I put him under the covers, I heard to little voices behind me.

"Who are you"?the two little boys said in unison.

When I turned around and looked at them, I knew, they were my other two nephews. One had a light brown hair that reached to his shoulders and the other one was a little bit smaller than his brothers with purple hair and eyes. He had a teddy bear that was bigger than his head in his embrace. It was actually quite adorable to seehim trying to grip and look at the same time without falling over because how big the teddy bear was for him.

I replied and told them that I was there mother's sister and that I came to visit them and their mother. Just then , I hear a deep tenor voice say my name.

"Genevieve, what is taking you so long, I started to worry.Is everything alright"?

I slightly turn my head away from the triplets and see my husband behind the two boys in the doorway.

"My love, there is no need to be worried, it seems I gotto meet my-I mean- our other two nephews."

He looked down towards Laito and Kanato that were in front of him. They seemed to be intimated by his looks and height so, I introduced him to them.

"Corazòn, this is kanato and laito. And ayato wanted to know if his brothers and him can stay with us"?

Claude gave me a questioning look,so I wrapped my arm under his and took him four feet from the boys room. I told him what ayato had told me.When I was done explaining ,which took like 35 minutes, he justwent straight to the boy's room.

I followed him and when we went inside the room, the boys were fast asleep. Then I saw Claude gingerly lifted kanato and laito from the bed and laid their heads on each on of his shoulders and carried them out of the room.

I followed his lead and carried ayato with me to our room.


	7. Chapter 7

Pity.

It is what I felt when I saw the boys in pain when I saw what my sister was doing to their sanity. Slowly, but gradually it was dispersing from their mind especially Kanato.He was the one that was the first victim that lost it.

After the night that Claude and I allowed them to our bedchambers to sleep, it became a frequent thing for kanato to come and sleep with us and then it became a habit.

He started coming to me, like I was his mother and that he had a nightmare of some sort and needed my comfort.I would get up and hold him like a baby, since he was so small compared to his other brothers.

I would stay awake till he fell asleep with his head lain on my shoulder, and the rest of his body is curled up to mine. His hands would eventually have my locks in his palms.

I eventually laid him between Claude and I . Hoping that he would get better every single day, but he never did recover, he eventually staryed losing his sleep.

Next, was Laito, whom personally was a sweet, kind and well-behaved boy. Take note that I did say _He_ was.

He then started making visits like kanato had done,but one day that sweet boy became his very own nightmare.The boy that he never wanted to become has taken over his mind and body.

His mind was twisted to see what was wrong and what was right.My sister messed him up so much that he started to 'love' my sister more than a mother.

Lastly,ayato would break down crying to me on what Cordelia was doing to him.One time, he cried the entire day in my arms and would not let go of me. That's how bad it was for him.He eventually started to our bedchambers.

Also during this time, I got to see my only living child, Reiji, he was so small , but yet so smart and willing to learn more for his age. But , it saddened me to see him go to a woman that he called 'mother,but yet was neglected attention.

I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to him ,because I was taking care of the triplets.But one day,it will happen andthat day ended up changing both our lives for good and for worse to come.


	8. Chapter 8

Weeks passed by and the triplets, have gotten worse than I expected . While trying to get their mind on the right path.I finally got to meet him,Reiji.

It all started when every little sakamaki went outside to play,read,or whatever they liked to do outdoors.

During this time, I got to meet Subaru, who at this time was 4 years old about to hit five. It turns out , that he isn't that socially awkward, once you get to know him.

At this age, subaru was a very innocent, kind,gentle,positive,

playful,but yet shy little boy. I found out that he never met his mother,but will meet her when he is older.

So,I wasn't so suprised when he started to call me 'mommy'. He wanted me tocome and visit his own little garden of roses near the big garden at theback of the house.

When he was showing me the flowers he grew or atleast tried to grow that was when I saw Reiji. He ran out of the back door of the house with a very large book in his hand with tears coming down his face,like a waterfall.

I saw him trip when hecame down the stairs and landed really hard on his stomach which caused him to cry out more.

I quickly told subaru that I would be right back and zoomed towards him. He lay their on his side holding his stomach while the book layed on the ground halfway open,a yard from his body.

I bent down and gingerly picked him up and started calming him down while I went inside the manor,trying to look for something that can help his pain.

He was still crying really hard from the pain, I could tell when he was crying and sniffing and the same time, he kept saying "it hurts or ow" in a painful manor.

I was wondering if he had a bruise or a broken rib ,so I lifted up hos shirt and found a bruise that was on his abdomen leading way down to his groined area. No wonder, the poor child was in so much pain.

So, I had to do something very quick , I immediately found his bedroom and lain bim on the bed and quickly went to the kitchen to get ice along with a bag to hold the ice.

While getting these items, an agonizing scream came from upstairs, so I dashed upstairs upto to his room,and saw something that I didn't know could happen.

He was holding his groin area ,and I saw blood seeping through his pants and some was getting on the sheets, so I took action fast.

I got him out of his pants first, luckily on the way up that I stopped in a storage closet that had towels, I also took took off his undergarments, and it was a very bloody mess.

I gently pressed the towel on his groined to keep the blood from uncontrollably coming out.

It took about 30 minutes for the blood to stop, after it stopped, I took a glance at Reiji, and saw his upper torso turned to the side with his lower torso laying flat on the bed, he was shivering from the air on his exposed body.

I put the ice where it needed to be placed and I stayed beside him until he spoke or fell asleep, but even of he did , I still wouldn't leave him.I still wanted to be near my son.

After three hours, he finally got the courage to speak and thanked me and asked my name. I told him ,who I was and why I was here. Until,he asked , a question that I didn't know how to respond too.

" Why is it that you helped me for and what purpose"?

I wasn't going to lie to him and I told him what he was to me,bit in a subtle way.He didn't cry in happiness or in anger,but asked ke another question.

"Then, why am I not with you"?

I told him what happened when he was born that his father,Karlheinz, did to me and him .And separated is on a bond that a bond that he grew up without having in a mother.

He turned his body towards me and laid his head on my shoulder trying to get warm,luckily he had little thin blanket ,so I laid that on his body that still covered in bagged ice and a towel balled up on his area to stop the bleeding from earlier.

He told me that he was still in pain,so I went to go check on his 'problem' and saw a humongous bruise forming all over him. What was worse is when he told me that he need to go to the restroom. I had to carry him there and stay with him, just in case something happened. And something did.

When he started to let go of liquid, he started grunting in pain,so I went to see what was wrong and he started letting go of blood from his urethra. I had a feeling that this would happen, so I waited to see if his urine would go back to normal and it did within 17 minutes.

When he was done,I carried back to his bedroom and laid him down to rest and you can see on his face the feeling of pain and discomfort.I place ice ,gingerly,on his bruised abdomen and groin . Then, I covered him we with the thin sheets on his bed and laid down with him alnight.


	9. Chapter 9

I have been staying by Reiji's side,after his lethal fall in the rose garden .

It took at least a week for him to stand up and not cry out in pain whenever he did.

Claude, also,was a big help with Reiji's recovery.

Claude would check on his bruises, and put a special ointment on them. Even though, I am his mother, I felt very uncomfortable touching his private areas ,so Claude was able to help me in that predicament.

But his bruises were healing gradually.

Since, Claude is looking after Reiji for me, I went to go search for Subaru. He never got the chance to finish showing me what he planted in the vast yard.

But on my to the garden,I bumped into Cordelia when I was turning at a corner in the hallway.

She doesn't look happy about bumping into me.

"Good evening, Cordelia."

"Hmph."

I will just ignore that rude remark.

"How is your day fairing?"

"Despicable."

" I am sorry to hear that. "

Cordelia mumbles something under her breath,and walks away.That was when I heard a small voice and a little feet running towards me.

Mother!

The only person who calls me that is Subaru.

Mother,its Ayato!

Mother!

I grabbed my skirt of my dress and immediately went to Subaru.

Subaru, what is the matter with ayato?

I found him in the lake behind the house! He is drowning mother!Ayato doesn't know ho to swim!

Oh no...How could this happen?

Wait,he said behind the house that was where Cordelia was coming from just a minute ago.

I went through the house making twists and turns until I went out of the back door of the house and went straight to where the lake was located.I then jeard Ayato's screams of panic and fear.

Luckily, like my sister, I knew how to swim,but I am better at speed than she is at it.

I saw ayato struggling to keep his head above the water.

I swiftly dived into the water right when ayato was going under and I got him right on time and held on to him till we were on shore.

He was alive but knocked out cold.

I am going to have a serious talk with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Help!

Mother,PLEASE HELP ME!!

I PROMISE TO BE A GOOD BOY!

MOTHER!

The non stop screams from Ayato grew louder and more frantic everytime I got closer with each step . Subaru also came with me, maybe, to comfort his brother,once he gets out of the lake.

Once we got to the lake,I saw Ayato submerging under water.

Luckily, I got to him before he went under water and I carefully wrapping my arm around his torso and swam to the wood post.

He was still conscious when I gave him mouth-to-mouth.

Then, I saw Subaru with a ginormous towel that looked as if it could be used for a sheet for a queen sized bed,once he unfolded it.

But,then I saw Claude beside Subaru when I looked up again.He looked somewhat worried.

Soon enough, He went back to being stoic and grabbed the towel from Subaru and wrapped it around my shoulder while ayato was lying his head on my bosom.Which made it easier to wrap it around him.

Once he was wrapped with me in the towel,I saw Claude gingerly pat Subaru on the head and then turned towards me to wrap his arm around my waist.

Once,we got inside the mansion, we were still really wet,so I just took ayato along with me to dry off in the living room.

Poor,ayato.

What has gotten into your mother?


	11. Chapter 11

What has gotten into your mother? The look of terror in your eyes was the same as mine many years ago.

Flashbacks:

"Father,please don't do this,I promise that I will be good,Father."I pleaded for my step father to let go of my arm which was about to send me to the cold,wet abyssnot far from my reach.

"SHUT UP,you deliberately put my name to shame.You should be married by now,but your nothing but an old maid 'NOONE WANTS YOU',not even Claude,he just sympathizes you that's all."

"Even,he told me himself that is why he hasn't written to you in months."

Hearing that statement,made me feel quite unloved by Claude, I know that he was never for outward admiration, but he always would do that within our letters.

But, he suddenly stopped writing to me,once our last encounter when he met my sister,Cordelia.Everyone seems to be infatuated with her even if she is engaged to Karlheinz.

Ending my thought there,I felt my step fathers hands push me into the abyss when suddenly, I felt lean arms wrap around me and put me back onto the soil.

"Are you alright, Genevieve"?

It was Claude,who saved me."How did you know about this"?

"Your sister saw was occurring outside to me and I came here to save you from meeting your end."

"Thank you, Claude."

Once I was on the ground, I saw that my step father vanished out of sight, and then I saw my sister running towards our direction and called out to me.

"Vivian, are you alright,father scared me when he forced you outside the door, so I went to get one of the familiars to go get Claude."

"Thank you,Delia"

" I promise you this ,Vivian, that I will never hurt you like father, I maybe his daughter, but I love you more than I do him."


	12. Chapter 12

After rescuing ayato from drowning with the help of Subaru and Claude,I quickly dried of ayato as much as I could and brought him to our room.

Subaru, being the worried little brother,followed me,while Claude went to go get Kanato and Laito, so they could be near their triplet.

Slowly,we journeyed through the house to get to our room, since I was trying to dry him without waking him up,and walking.

Ayato was still unconscious when we entered the room,so I gingerly unwrapped the towel or blanket around me and swaddled ayato to dry him off and lain him down on the bed.

Once I did that Claude quietly walked in with kanato on his shoulders,hugging his head along with Laito being carried with his head leaning on Claude's shoulder.

"Were they asleep,Claude?"

" Yes, they were taking a nap in their room, they seem to still be out of it."

I nodded to Claude,and went to my bottom drawers in my wardrobe, where I had extra clothes from the triplets,since they frequently came in our room at night.

With the extra clothes in my hands, I walked towards ayato on the bed and put the clothes neatly near ayato.Then,I slowly started unwrapping the sheet from his body, trying not to wake him up.

While changing him into more comfortable and warmer clothes,Claude came near me and layed Laito on the bed and carefully untangled kanato from his head and laid him near kanato and ayato.

When I finished with ayato, I grabbed a thin blanket from the bed and covered them.

Claude,Subaru and I walked out the room and shut the door to leave them for their nap.


End file.
